


Oh, honey

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Mass Effect: Andromeda, Short & Sweet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Zia wants Reyes to show her how he got that codename of his.





	Oh, honey

Contraband cigarettes and a bottle of single malt whiskey – _both_ of dubious origin. “ _Just a few drinks”,_ Zia reminded herself with a grin as the two of them tumbled onto the unmade bed. Reyes’ lips were warm against her neck, just beneath her ear. He pulled back, laughing softly at the stray red hairs caught clumsily between his lips.

“Well, _Shena,_ isn’t it about time you showed me how you got that name of yours?”

“I don’t know _what_ you mean.”

“Don’t play coy _now_ , Reyes. I recall you saying you’d _never_ had a complaint.” He chuckled again as Zia’s hands rested on his shoulders, giving him a gentle push in the right direction. “You wouldn’t lie to a lady now, _would_ you?” She wriggled out of her trousers and underwear, arching her back slightly as that smart mouth of his pressed against the inside of her thigh. 

“Really, I am a _perfect_ gentleman.” Zia snorted.

“Prove it.”  She gasped as the tip of Reyes’ tongue flicked against her clit, grabbing a fistful of his hair to pull him closer, and carefully adjusting into a more comfortable position, parting her legs a little more. 

“Could you maybe…” She fumbled for the right words. “Use the _flat_ of your tongue? No, I mean- yeah, that’s better _._ ” She frowned at the lazy, irregular movements of his tongue. “Go back to what you were doing just then – no, not that – here, let me help you out.” Zia rolled her hips, until she bumped his nose and they both began to laugh again. She’d lost track of how many times she’d laughed that night. 

“Oh, _honey,_ you need a new codename.”

“You barely let me get started, _Zia_.” The room was dark, but not so dark that she couldn’t make out that crooked smile. She traced his soft jawline with her thumb and index finger, before pinching his cheek.

“You’re lucky you’re good with your hands, _Shena_.” Reyes took her hand in his, barely brushed his lips over her knuckles. Zia fought back another laugh, before he shifted his weight, his mouth against that spot on her neck again.

“Then relax and let me take care of you.” Her eyelids fluttered as he traced slow, but precise circles over her clit. _Much better._ She jerked her hips as his tongue dragged along her earlobe, biting her lip to keep quiet – and failing. “Good – I _like_ it when you’re loud. I _love_ the noises you make; the way you _move_ when I-”

“Reyes?” 

“Mmm?” Zia felt soft, silent laughter as he buried his face in her hair.

“Shut up.” 


End file.
